Get Out Of My Head!
by Concetta
Summary: It's a Jackie/Viper Fan-Fic! Rare! I hope you like it!
1. The Showcase

I CAN'T BELEIVE THAT THERE ARE HARDLY ANY VIPER/JACKIE FAN FIC!!!!!!  
So I'M going to do one so there will more. It will be sort of short, but good I hope!! :)   
No butt-kicking action though, sorry.   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Showcase  
  
by Concetta   
(Pronounced: conchetta)  
  
  
  
"Jackie!" Uncle's voice protruded Jackie Chan's thoughtfulness.  
"Yes, Uncle?"  
"I have good news! We are invited to a showcase of rare antiques at the governor's mansion in, Williamsburg, Virginia, and one of my antiques has been selected for display!"  
"That's great, Uncle, I'm very happy for you!"  
Uncle peered at him then said, "you say you are happy for Uncle while your mind is elsewhere, what are you thinking, Jackie?"  
"Nothing I- ow!" Uncle flicked his fingers on Jackie's head.  
"Do not try to keep secrets from Uncle, young man!"  
Just then Jade burst in the room.   
"Uncle Jackie and . . Uncle! Look what I found!"  
"Yes, Jade?" Jackie said turning towards the little rambunctious girl. Jade handed Jackie a necklace that was strung with a simple cord, but a medallion hung on it. Uncle gasped.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"In the shop."  
"In my shop?"  
"Yes."  
"Uncle remember now! I forgot that I had it," Jade handed Uncle the medallion.  
"And, no Jade I will not let you wear it!"  
"But, how-"  
Uncle sighed. "This medallion gives the possessor the gift of reading minds."  
"Cool!"  
"No," said Jackie, "not 'cool.' How would you like it if someone could know every little thing that you are thinking?'  
Jade shivered. "That's kinda creepy."  
"I know!" Jackie said, with a little smile, "it sounds like a horror movie!"   
Jackie had a little kid inside him that he sometimes would let out once in a blue moon.  
"I am going to put this back where it came from!" Uncle called while leaving the room.  
  
The Governor's Palace in Williamsburg was quite a sight. Jackie took Jade around the little town and they had a ball, because, like Jackie, Jade liked history in her own way.  
"Hey, Jackie, let's go to the Powder Magazine and see all the rifles!"  
  
When it came time for the showcase, everyone dressed up nicer than usual. The people who worked there were in costume. Jackie and the rest walked into the palace. Jackie glanced at Jade and thought to himself, "Jade looks very pretty in her new Qi-Pao dress her parents sent over from China, She's looking more like my sister everyday!"  
"Thanks, Jackie."  
"Huh?"  
"The compliment you just gave me."  
"But I- . . oh." Jackie gave her a stern look. "Jade, give me the medallion."  
"Aw!" Jade whined as she reluctantly handed it to him.   
  
As the showcase went on Jackie noticed someone familiar in the crowd of people. He walked up to the person and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me but I- AH!"  
"Hello, Jackie," Viper's voice purred with a hint of amusement in it.  
"Viper! Wha- what are you doing here!?"  
"Looking at antiques like everyone else." Viper felt a bit agitated because she knew where Jackie was going with his questions. "I'm not going to steal anything!"  
Jackie reached into his pocket and felt the medallion in his hands. He heard Viper's voice say: "He is the most uptight person on the face of the planet."   
"I am not!" Jackie said out loud. Viper looked startled.  
"What?"  
"I am not uptight!"  
"How did you-?   
Jackie suddenly swept past her as his face was turning a nice shade of vermilion.   
"Excuse, me but I am going to get some fresh air." Jackie headed for a nearby balcony. "What am going to do with this?" He asked himself, when he was outside."Jackie-"  
Jackie jumped up into the air with a yell. He turned around, it was Viper.  
"Do not scare me like that!"  
"Sorry."  
Jackie reached into his pocket to check to see if the medallion was still there, he wouldn't want it fall into the wrong hands, like Viper's. Jackie gave a start. It was gone! 


	2. Thinking of Love

*More description by suggestion of Ice-chan! Thanks for the review!!!!! I will read your fan-fic! It sounds cool!!!* :)  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Thinking of Love  
  
  
"Wha- where is it?" Jackie searched anxiously through his pockets. Then he turned to Viper. "Do you have it?"   
"Okay, Jackie, you caught me this time." Viper showed him that the medallion was in her hand.  
"So, YOU ARE still a thief!"  
"No! - well - except for when I just pick-pocketed you, but that's it! I've gone legit, remember?"  
"Why did you take that medallion then?"  
"My curiosity got the best of me, call it a weakness. So, what's so important about this medallion?" Then she remembered Jackie appearently reading her thoughts a moment ago. Giving it a shot she used the power of the medallion and she reached out with her mind to his. Suddenly she heard Jackie's voice in her head:  
"Jackie, try to look upset, I know it's hard when she looks so beautiful in that white Qi-Pao." Viper's heart quickened. Then Jackie's inner voice went silent.   
"Did you hear that?" He asked nervously.  
Viper pretended that she didn't.   
"Hear what?"   
Jackie frowned. "Maybe it doesn't work for her," he thought.   
"Oh, yes it does," Viper thought to herself. She stepped closer to Jackie. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and he became tense. She could hear the thoughts that were furiously racing through his head.  
"What do I do now?! - She's a thief! - No she isn't! - She's the smartest woman I've ever met! - She has a good roundhouse kick, too - Jackie, stop it! - Stop talking crazy! -You can't be in love with Viper! - yes you can! - Kiss her you fool! - Tell her you love her - I can't, she hates me!"  
Jackie leaned his elbows on the balcony and cradled his head in his hands.  
"I don't hate you!" Viper exclaimed.  
"Wha!- I- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He didn't shout in anger, just sheer terror.  
"All right, here," Viper put the medallion in her purse and placed it on the ground, at her feet. "Better?"  
"Yes, thankyou."   
Viper looked at Jackie up and down. She knew she loved him, ever since she had begun to fight on his side and when Jade told her that he was warming up to her. (That was in the episode with the "paper fold-up man, Origami. It's a cool episode)! So what if he was a little chicken sometimes? That was what made him cute, and he was strong, too, protective, kind, modest, and gentle, so unlike the thugs she had to hang around with in her old job. She had never known a man like Jackie before and she didn't want to lose him.   
Viper looked away from Jackie and concentrated on the scenery. The night was so clear that one could see clusters of stars. A gentle breeze wafted from the direction of the Blue Ridge mountains and comforted the two with it's pleasing scent and coolness.  
Jackie began to relax. He looked over to Viper and caught his breath. The effect the moonlight had on the former thief was stunning. The moonlight played along her glossy black hair that was intertwined with the soft breeze.  
"Jackie . .?" She said quietly, almost timidly. Timidity was so out of character for her that Jackie was taken aback.  
" . . Yes?" He slowly replied.  
"Go ahead."  
"'Go ahead' what?"  
"Go ahead and do what your inner voice told you to do."  
"I- uh . . I do not know what you are talking about . ."  
Viper sighed, maybe she just imagined him saying those things. She wasn't sure. Viper picked up her purse and opened it. She pulled out the medallion and handed it Jackie.  
"Xie-xie." (thankyou) (sounds like: shieh-shieh)  
"Your welcome," Viper said while trying to hide her pain. She didn't even look at him as she turned to walk towards the balcony door. Jackie fingered the medallion in his palm and heard Viper's thoughts say, dismally, "I think I'll go home and clean out the ice-cream in the fridge."  
"Viper, wait!" Jackie cried out. Viper turned back to him with a scowl, she was angry at herself for being such a fool to think that this man who was always on the side of good could ever love her, an ex-theif. She almost cried right there, infront of him. She had never cried in her entire life! What an effect this man had on her! She shook her head and regained her usual composure and waited for Jackie to continue. He did.  
"Viper . . I know I haven't been all that fair to you . . "  
"Hm-hm, go on," she said LOOKING only slightly interested.  
" . . and I just want to say . . that . ." Viper's heart pounded in her chest and she stepped closer to him.  
"Yes?" She urged.  
" . . that I . ."  
"Just say it, Jackie, whatever it is you have to say."  
". . I am forever greatful for all the times you kept an eye on Jade." Jackie said and quickly bowed to her in gratitude  
"Oh. . . you're welcome. Well . . goodbye, Jackie Chan." When Viper said those last words her voice was barely audible. Then she turned and walked towards the sliding glass doors.   
Suddenly Jackie bolted infront of her and blocked the door.   
"Wait, uh . . you can't go!"  
"Why, not?" Viper asked, suspiciously.   
"Because . . I . ." Jackie felt as if he were in hysterics. Suddenly he made a split second decsion and took the plunge. He grasped Viper by the shoulders and pulling her towards him, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Viper felt a little dazed and just blinked as she looked at him.  
"I love you," Jackie said quietly. He waited a moment. "I love you," he repeated, but this time with more fervor than before. Nothing. He felt himself beginning to panic.   
"You love me?" Viper finally said.  
"Yes." The look in Jackie's eyes confirmed the truth of it to Viper.   
"I love you too, Jackie. . . I love you! I love you! I love you!" She cried out in sheer delight of just hearing herself saying it. After she regained her composure, she then took her hand and tenderly stroked Jackie's face. Jackie closed his eyes and gently kissed her again. Then Viper's voice came into his head.  
"I never knew that love could be this wonderful!"  
Jackie broke from the kiss for a moment to say: "me neither."  
Viper looked at him for a moment then smiled as she raised an eyebrow, remembering that he had the medallion. She, then, leaned towards him.  
"Jade's watching us."   
"Let her," Jackie replied not taking his eyes off Viper and they went into another beautiful, passionate kiss.  
Inside, Jade did a victory dance around one of the display cases and yelled, to the confusion of the onlookers:  
"I'm going to have the coolest aunt in the world!"  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
Love it? hate it? want to send an assassin after me?  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SEND A REVIEW!!! 


End file.
